


Rush

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

Sam wondered sometimes if his brain really had been scrambled in the accident and he now had some sort of death wish. He wondered about this most when he was in the middle of another fight with his DCI and had taken another punch to his stomach, leaving him on his knees trying to breathe through the pain. He knew that he'd be covered in bruises for the next few weeks, knew that he'd have an ache that would last for days. The worrying thing was, he didn't care.

Sam had never shied away from a confrontation before, but granted, he had never purposely looked for one either. If there had to be a confrontation, he'd much prefer trying to talk his way out than have to physically fight. But now, now he lived for the rush that would shoot through his body as he faced off with Gene. The thumping and pumping of blood through his veins, blocking out all sounds but the increased thumping of his heart, and the smack of flesh against flesh.

It was a thrill, a high that he had never experienced before, and one that he craved more and more. With each fight, he found that he was becoming addicted to the feeling. So much so that sometimes he went out of his way to provoke Gene into taking a swipe at him. He'd knowingly say things that he knew would piss his DCI off, give Gene that manic cocksure grin that he knew drove Gene absolutely bonkers and he would feel his heart start to beat faster as he watched his Guv's eyes narrowing, his mouth tightening and the clenching of his hands. And a feral grin would break out across his face as the first punch was thrown, as he felt the painful connection of Gene's fists on his body.

And afterwards, when his blood was down, and he was left nursing the numerous and varied bruises, aches and pains, he was already looking forward to the next hit.

It was intoxicating, better than any drink or drug he'd ever had before.

He might be stark raving mad, but Sam had never felt more alive.

 

-Fin-


End file.
